everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Needle in a Haystack (Medal of Honor: Frontline)
Part 1: Rough Landing Barnes: Is this you're first drop Patterson or is (unintelligable) as bad as mine. We better see if anyone else is around, then we'll get you to town. Connor is stuck in a windmill Connor: Hey Jimbo, you wanna give me a hand. Connor sees something. Connor: Wait, Jimmy, wait, ugh . . . He is shot dead multiple times by a rifleman in the forest. In a nearby house a German officer is interrogating an old woman. Jimmy kills him. More soldiers come through the pathway. Jimmy and Barnes take care of them. A Panzer IV tank is around the corner. Two Germans are working to repair it. Barnes: Jimmy, we gotta take out any tanks we see. You hang with me and provide cover. Barnes places a demolition charge on the back of the tank and runs. It explodes and the tank is destroyed. They run across a bridge. A soldier pops out from behind cover. Langteau: US, hey, don't shoot, don't shoot! 82nd Airborne Private First Class Terry Langteau, mind if I tag along. I got seperated from my squad during a skirmish two miles west of here. Langteau, Barnes and Patterson move up the path a little ways and overhear a conversation between two soldiers. German Soldier 1: What time are we supposed to be back. German Soldier 2: Stop worrying and enjoy this beautiful day will you! The three engage the enemy troops and kill them. They move into a small village infested with Germans guarding a second Panzer. Barnes plants the charge and destroys it. They continue through a path, killing a small patrol, before coming across a new smaller village. They clear the area of the few Germans terrorizing the civilians. Barnes: The tank's in the way Jimmy! We better find another way around. Barnes, Langteau and Jimmy corss a bridge into a German campsite, picking up a small can of kerosene there. In the next area, a German tank commander is inspecting the Panzer that was blocking the bridge. He puts his arms up, but quickly switches to take out his pistol. He gets killed and Barnes destroys the tank. The squad continue through the paths, neutralizing a large number of enemy soldiers. In the next village, several germans come over a hill as Barnes plants a charge on a tank ntrenched in a building. As he does this, Jimmy and Langteau move ahead to a windmill. When Barnes arrives with them, a large squad of Germans follows him, forcing Patterson to take them all out. The soldiers continue down a path, passing an old woman who was presumably kicked out of her village up ahead. In the village, the squad is forced to eliminate a huge contingent of Germans. '''Barnes:' We can`t hit that tank from here, try and take it out with that rocket launcher. A tank is across a river and unreachable by Barnes. Thus, Jimmy uses a Nebelwurfer to destroy it. The team move through another path and into a mortar firing range. Barnes: Heads up Jimmy! Mortars! Jimmy and Langteau set to work killing the mortar crewman. Barnes takes out the last tank in the clearing and they leave through a path, killing one last German. Barnes: OK Jimmy, unfortunately, this is where we part ways. We got an invitation to hold up with a Dutch resistance contact not to far from here. You're a good man, you'll do fine. Jimmy leaves Barnes behind as he makes his way towards a windmill down the road. USing the kerosene, he makes a fire on a hay bail and sets the windmill on fire. Four German soldiers burst open the door to Kleveburg. Jimmy quickly defeats them all and enters the town. Part 2: The Golden Lion Jimmy sneaks up on a pair of resting Gestapo soldiers by a machine gun nest. He kills the two of them and takes over the nest, using it to neutralize several guards coming from both ends of the street. He moves down the street to the east. Two Germans are sitting down in a house at the end. patterson deals with them easily before swinging around and plugging a sentry on the other side of the river. Jimmy defeats several more guards as he moves across the bridge and enters the motor pool. He collects the tools that have been left for him and uses them to sabotage two Kubelwagens, a cargo truck and a lemosuine. Jimmy returns to the street, neutralizing a few more German soldiers, and taking a small aleyway to reach a door with an orange ribbon attatched to it. He opens it and finds Fox in his truck, waiting in a garage. Fox: "I can't go anywhere until you clear the area of Germans. I don`t want them to see my truck. You know how the Gestapo can be." Jimmy clears the area of German troops and destroys the alarm. He sabotages two Kubelwagens and a limo before returning to Fox's truck. Fox: "Let's get moving. Hold tight, I'm taking a shortcut through town. It's bound to get ugly." Fox bursts through two gates, being fired at by German patrols. He makes it to the next area. Here, Jimmy eliminates a large contingent of Gestapo guards and sabotages a single Kubelwagen and a limo. Fox: "That church is really something, will you look at that! Gorgeus!" Fox bursts through another gate and down an alley, hitting several garbage cans in the process. He drops down into a park, being fired at by guards. Fox: "Close your mouth or you'll lose some teeth!" Fox stops at a barred door, the enemy troops move in. Fox: "Let's get moving." He bursts through the unbared door. Fox: "Hold on!" He bursts through another gate. Fox: "Why there`s not a straight street in Europe i'll never understand." He stops at a small plaza by a mermaid statue. Fox: "You see that laundry truck. You might be able to find a uniform inside it." Jimmy kills off the Gestapo men guarding the area and steals a uniform from the truck. He disables the truck and a Kubelwagen before returning to Fox. Fox: "Let's get moving. There's an old story about that statue, remind me to tell you sometime." Fox bursts through yet another gate, honking the horn as he does. Fox: "Hold on!" He comes into another area with a truck and a kubelwagen but doesn't stop. He rams through a gate and moves onto a bridge. An officer with a panzerschreck fires and hits the truck. Fox is thrown from it and onto the burning hood. Jimmy jumps out. Jimmy kills a bunch of the Gestapo before making his way to the Golden Lion pub. Two guards are blocking the hallway leading to the informant he must meet. He tips the piano player to play a different song. Piano Player: "Yeah, I know that one." He practices, then begins to play.The guards leave to lean up against the bar as everybody starts singing the song. Jimmy runs upstairs and to the balcony outside. He grabs one of the beer mugs and tosses it onto the table below. German Soldier 1: "Hey! Watch it up there!" German Soldier 2: "What!?" He tosses another mug onto the table below. German Soldier 1: "Learn how to hold your beer glass you clumsy oaf!" German Soldier 2: "Why don't you shut up!" Patterson tosses the last beer glass. German Soldier 1: "That's it! You clumsy back woods idiot! Now you've done it!" German Soldier 2: "Done what? How dare you insult me you drunken slob!" The second soldier vaults over the rail and onto the ground below. The two get into a fist fight. The second one jumps ontothe first and begins pounding him. Jimmy goes over to the nearby worker who is also the informant. Informant: "You're late for a private rally. Get in the truck. You're clothes are in the back." Jimmy gets in the truck.